Criminal
by Mortos Der Soulstealer
Summary: —Mi hija ha sido secuestrada. —Duncan dispara contra la caja registradora del autoservicio y Courtney entiende que debe estar con el pie en el acelerador. — Ese delincuente se la ha llevado contra su voluntad.


**Total Drama** no me pertenece, le pertenece a _Fresh TV Inc. Y Teletoon_.

* * *

 **Criminal**

 _Él es un rebelde con un corazón podrido._

 _E incluso yo sé que esto no es inteligente,_

 _Pero mamá estoy enamorada de un criminal._

 ** _Criminal, Britney Spears_**

La radio emite el reporte nacional del clima, ella tiene que mover ligeramente la perilla del aparato porque la señal no es del todo buena. Duncan está dentro del pequeño autoservicio buscando víveres para el recorrido a Ontario. Aun les falta un día de trayecto, y solo tienen una ventaja de medio día más sobre la policía, quizá menos.

El reporte del clima termina para dar lugar a las noticias más sobresalientes del país. Los sollozos de una mujer, a quien Courtney reconoce como su madre, hacen inentendible su voz y un hombre, su padre, debe responder con voz firme a las preguntas del locutor.

— _Mi hija ha sido secuestrada_. —Duncan dispara contra la caja registradora del autoservicio y Courtney entiende que debe estar con el pie en el acelerador. — _Ese delincuente se la ha llevado contra su voluntad._

Su padre sigue con la versión del secuestro que ya nadie cree. Se niega a creer que su adorada hija se haya fugado con el hijo delincuente de los vecinos, pero Courtney está ahí, en un automóvil robado y esperando a su novio, el hijo delincuente de los vecinos.

Duncan era todo lo que su padre le había prohibido y ella repudiaba sin cuestionar lo prohibido. El mohicano color verde, las perforaciones en la cara, la mala actitud que parecía cargarse desde siempre, era un rechazo en el mundo perfecto de Courtney. Aun así, el rechazo flaqueaba con frecuencia ante la atracción que sentían y negaban a gritos.

Al final la atracción había estallado en un beso carente de decoro en un estacionamiento, después de que Duncan la hubiera defendido de un idiota que intentaba propasarse con ella.

— _Princesa._ — Recuerda la sonrisa presumida, la voz ronca y el pómulo rojo después de aquella pelea e inconscientemente ella sonríe llevándose los dedos a los labios.

Duncan dispara una segunda vez a la caja registradora y ella debe salir de sus recuerdos. No cree que deba usar la pistola debajo del asiento del conductor, sin embargo siempre piensa en la posibilidad de hacerlo. De vez en cuando se sorprende así misma rezando, implorando que aquella posibilidad nunca llegué.

Él llega al automóvil con una sonrisa, los víveres y el dinero. Sin esperar un segundo más, Courtney arranca para alejarse de la policía.

—Hubieras visto la cara de cajero —Ríe de manera escandalosa lazando sin cuidado los objetos robados en los asientos de atrás.

—Me gustaría ver que no hicieras tanto alboroto por un robo— Ella no quita la mirada de la carretera cubierta de nieve. " _Las carreteras de Canadá son peligrosas cuando nieva, Court. Nunca quites la vista de la carretera."_ La voz de su padre le retumba en el eco de sus primeras lecciones de conducir, quisiera alejarse lo más posible de aquello. —No debemos dar pistas de donde estamos, podrían alertar a la frontera.

—Tranquila, princesa— Duncan pone la mano sobre el hombro de ella. Es grande, callosa y cálida, le reconforta del miedo y la angustia. —Cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos, todo será mejor.

Courtney sonríe, porque cree en sus palabras, en la sonrisa bondadosa que le promete una vida maravillosa a su lado, en que la tormenta acabará y ellos saldrán victoriosos.

—No habrá más robos ¿Verdad?

—No, conseguiré trabajo y tú seguirás estudiando para ser una gran abogada.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Todo suena maravilloso contigo, princesa —Ella sigue sin quitar la vista de la carretera, sabe que aquel delincuente está sonriendo y ella también sonríe.—Contigo, los futuros niños y el futuro mapache mascota.

— ¿Mapache mascota?

—Claro, porque los perros y gatos son mascotas aburridas para nosotros, "Los amantes locos" —Ambos ríen, el apodo que la prensa nacional les había otorgado era tan ridículo que lo habían adoptado como sus propios nombres.

La radio sigue emitiendo la entrevista con los padres de Courtney, pero ya no tiene importancia para ellos. Tenían medio día de ventaja sobre la policía y la frontera aún se encontraba lejos, eso era lo que importaba.

—Si mi padre hubiera aceptado lo nuestro, quizá...

—Lo sé, princesa.

* * *

 _Este fanfic ha estado guardando polvo en mis archivos word, con un montón de ideas sobre Duncan y Courtney. Al fin he decidido publicarlo._

 _Me he inspirado en la historia de Bonnie y Clyde para hacerla, obvio no pude evitar mi toque de drama -porqueTotalDrama-, y el resultado ha estado curioso a mi parecer. Mi lección de este fanfic es: No hagan lo de Courtney y Duncan, por fa, esto es solo romántico en las historias(?_

 _Esperó que les haya gustado. Los leo (:_


End file.
